


Искушение

by Iory_Narico



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iory_Narico/pseuds/Iory_Narico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дейзи преследует странная девочка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искушение

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи в TYL!-форме.  
> Вдохновлено песней Флёр - "Да, это так".  
> http://prostopleer.com/search?q=artist%3AFleur+track%3A%D0%94%D0%B0%2C+%D1%8D%D1%82%D0%BE+%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BA  
> Идея давняя и явно слишком укуренная, чтобы это исполнил кто-то, кроме меня.  
> Доставляет также, скорее всего, только мне.

\- На самом деле её нет, - чужие слова звучат в голове у Дейзи, срываются с губ хриплым шепотом. - Нет. Нет.  
Чужие, слишком правильные слова.  
Она только смеётся. Тихо, чуть с присвистом.  
\- Дэ-эйзи. Посмотри на меня, Дэйзи.  
\- Нет, нет, нет. Тебя нет. Уходи. Не сейчас.  
\- Посмотри, посмотри сюда. Ты же не думаешь, что можешь избавиться от меня? Что он тебе поможет? - и добавляет с легкой жалостью, усталым, но полным безграничного терпения тоном, словно объясняя ребенку, - Он не видит меня, Дэйзи.  
Как будто Дейзи не знает и сам. Здесь никто её не видит. Никто о ней не знает. Некому говорить Дейзи, что её нет. Убеждать его, что это все ерунда, плод больного воображения. Приходится самому. Но Дейзи не справляется.  
\- Он спит. Посмотри же, Дэйзи. Так спокойно. Так крепко.  
Не справляется. Нет сил больше отводить взгляд. Нет сил жмурить глаза. И Дейзи смотрит.  
Кикё красивый. Даже когда спит. Особенно когда спит. Его дыхание тихое-тихое, и сердцебиение ровное, медленное. Возле него тепло и спокойно. Но она... Она все портит.  
\- Смотри-смотри. Смотри, как я могу.  
Она легонько гладит Кикё по щеке, убирает с его лица волосы.  
Нет. Только не это, только не это опять.  
Проводит пальцами по шее, ладонью по груди. Медленно, почти нежно.  
Дейзи упускает момент, когда её пальцы теряют материальность.  
Ладонь проходит сквозь кожу, проникая внутрь грудной клетки.  
Дейзи все ещё не может отвести взгляд.  
\- Я могу коснуться его сердца. Видишь? Могу даже сжать.  
Ладонь погружается глубже. Лицо Кикё искажается, но он не просыпается, просто резко выдыхает и поворачивается на бок. Она недовольно хмурится, но потом резко начинает хихикать. Мерзко-пискляво. Дейзи кажется, что так смеялась бы большая крыса. Если бы крысы умели смеяться, конечно.  
\- Его легкие такие мягкие. Хочешь потрогать, Дэйзи?  
Дейзи мотает головой. Нет. Нет.  
\- Хочешь, я знаю. Давай же, Дэйзи. Возьми его сердце.  
\- Нет.  
Шёпот, чуть слышный, еле уловимый. Но она слышит.  
\- Ты любишь его? Любишь, Дэ-эйзи?  
Она вытаскивает руку, отпускает Кикё. Повинуясь странному импульсу, Дейзи поднимает взгляд и смотрит ей в лицо. Давным-давно, в другой жизни, маленький Дейзи был на экскурсии у асфальтовых озер. Он знает, как просто глупые животные увязали в густой смоле и как мучительно умирали, опускаясь всё глубже.  
Смотря ей в глаза, он чувствует себя таким зверьком.  
\- Можешь молчать. Я сама знаю. Ты не обманешь меня, Дэйзи, ты не обманешь себя. Ты хочешь знать, что у него внутри.  
\- Нет.  
Громче. Тверже. Уверенней.  
\- Почему ты отказываешься? Ты ведь хочешь. И можешь. Он верит тебе, не боится тебя. Ты мог бы убить его прямо сейчас.  
\- Нет.  
\- Зря. Убить кого-то такого красивого, такого близкого... Ты ведь знаешь, как это. Ты ведь помнишь.  
\- Нет! - это слишком. Она перегнула палку. Когда он умер впервые, прошлое умерло вместе с ним.  
Дейзи распрямляет спину, вытягивает вперед руку. Чуть встряхивает игрушку.  
Она вздрагивает, кривя лицо, собранное по кусочкам, изрезанное страшными швами.  
\- У тебя не получится.  
\- Проверим.  
Пальцы Дейзи впиваются в мягкую плюшевую плоть. Проверим. Посмотрим, как ей это понравится.  
Застиранная блёкло-розовая ночнушка окрашивается красным. Она сгибается, заходясь в крике, опускается на пол.  
\- Больно, больно, прекрати!  
Крик перебивается громкими всхлипами.  
\- Уходи. Убирайся.  
Она поднимает голову и на секунду их взгляды снова пересекаются.  
Её глаза полны такой неизбывной тоски, что хочется пойти и повеситься, лишь бы больше не видеть такого никогда.  
Жаль, это не поможет. И ничто не поможет, наверное. Глаза игрушке он оторвал первыми.  
Только когда она исчезает, Дейзи понимает, что она плакала.

\- Что случилось? Кошмар приснился? - Кикё приподнимается на локте. Всё-таки проснулся.  
Дейзи вздрагивает и кивает, стискивая порванную игрушку.  
Кикё только устало вздыхает.  
\- Иди сюда. Не зажимайся в угол, я же говорил, ты мне не мешаешь.  
Дейзи осторожно придвигается ближе, укладывается рядом.  
\- Спи, Дейзи. Всё хорошо.  
Когда это говорит Кикё, не верить невозможно.  
Засыпая, Дейзи думает о том, какая всё-таки Бубу дура.  
Может, когда он будет штопать зайца, добавить ему в голову побольше ваты?..


End file.
